


You Smile, I Smile

by hopespym



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bucky loves his idiot boyfriend, Clint is a sap, Cuddling, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, but mainly a lot of fluff, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 09:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17221208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopespym/pseuds/hopespym
Summary: Clint Barton would never let anyone know that his favourite thing in the entire world was making Bucky Barnes smile.





	You Smile, I Smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reystarkrogers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reystarkrogers/gifts).



> This is for my recipient @bart0nclint as part of the Winterhawk Exchange.  
> I hope you like this!

Clint Barton would never let anyone know that his favourite thing in the entire world was making Bucky Barnes smile. 

He loved seeing the usual scowl and eye roll turn into a warm smile, big or small. Though it was still usually accompanied by an eye roll, it was the smile that made the difference. It made Clint’s heart flutter and though he used to pile onto the joke, trying to get a bigger reaction, a bigger smile, he had learnt to just sit there and bathe in the glory of the smile.

Though he thought all of the man's facial expressions were the best thing since sliced bread, Clint’s favourite smile was when Bucky’s teeth were shown and he was truly truly happy. 

It was his rarest smile, but Clint knew it so well that he could draw it without hesitation and not miss a single thing out. Never one to admit to being an artist, Clint had many upon many sketchbooks that featured whatever he deemed appropriate to draw in the moment. 

Sometimes he would draw a simple flower, a sky with big puffy clouds, one page simply filled with darkness, the harshness of the pencil led snapping could be seen in a few places. Morbid, but it just reminded Clint of what he had overcome, who he was today. 

Even though he had all of these, each with their own meanings and reasonings, by far his favourite thing to draw was that gosh dang smile.

Call him a sap, but he just couldn’t get it out of his head, not that he had ever tried. Not that he wanted to. 

Clint turned his head at the sound of his friends getting closer to where he was and immediately found himself drawn to looking at Bucky. His outfit always seemed to be to the point of neatness that Clint wondered how he kept it pristine and clean all day whereas Clint couldn’t keep his shirt clean for five seconds without him making some sort of stain or crease. 

It wasn’t his fault that things just seemed to get in his way. 

What’s the saying? Wrong place, wrong time.

Yeah. Well, that was basically Clint in a nutshell.

When he saw his friends coming, he started bouncing in his seat a little, a wide smile spreading across his face as he lifted himself from the seat and spread himself across the top of the table, “Main attraction, right here. Step on up!”

“Hard pass.”

“You watch yourself or something else will be hard in a minute.”

Bucky merely scoffed at the comment as Natasha shoved Clint off the table, picking to sit in a place where he hadn’t managed to sprawl himself over. Clint sat himself down beside Bucky and he heard the boy sigh softly, which caused him to laugh. 

Lunches always went like this - yet so did every other time they were together. 

Clint had a habit of poking Bucky all over to try get a reaction and though it was the same scoff and scowl everytime, he still soaked in the attention. That was probably something he should look into more, but he would worry about that some other time. Maybe. 

He soon decided to just start bothering someone else, knowing he and Bucky were going to be studying at his house later anyway. He didn’t want to make Bucky sick of him so he turned to Natasha, knowing it was just as much fun to annoy his other best friend. Nat, though, was having none of Clint’s shit after already having to spend the last period with annoyances so Clint decided to just stick to himself, happy to sit in the silence. 

Tony, Bruce, and Steve were all talking about something and Nat and Bucky had struck up a conversation between the two of them, so Clint decided he was content on using his finger to draw the smile that was engraved in his brain onto the table, ignoring the glances he got from his other friends.

He could be silent. Sometimes. With good reasoning. When he put his mind to it.

The bell rung, knocking him from his thoughts and he let out an uninterested sigh and he wiped the table, as if to remove his imaginary artwork, before he stood and told Bucky to wait for him outside of his classroom for him before dashing off to whatever class he had next. He couldn’t keep still though, even more so than usual, anxiously awaiting for after school. 

He knew it was weird to be obsessed with a thing like a smile, but it just made him feel completely gooey inside when he saw it and he long ago decided that he liked that feeling. He liked it so much that he would make a fool of himself just to see it, not that making a fool of himself was something different for him. 

When the end of class was nearing, Clint was still very much vibing from excitement. It had been a while since him and Bucky had been able to hang out solo, so he didn’t even bother trying to play cool or anything like that, finding it a waste of his time when he could just allow himself to be happy in the company of another person. 

After class was dismissed he practically skidded out of the classroom, grinning as he saw Bucky already waiting for him - Clint blames his teacher for always managing to find a reason to keep them in longer.

Clint grinned up at Bucky and the other gave a small smile in response before they headed to where Bucky had parked his car. Clint was rambling a mile a minute about things that didn’t even matter but the other seemed happy to indulge him.

For some reason, hanging out with Bucky solo was making Bucky equally nervous as it did excite him, and thought he was trying not to let it show, he knew Bucky was aware of his feelings. The other just had that way of reading him so easily.

It was a short ride to Clint’s place, where they knew they wouldn’t be interrupted, and so they managed to make it into Clint’s room without any trouble. His brother was at work for the night and his foster parents were out as well - probably working late as well. Usually a lonely night for Clint where he was left only with his thoughts, it was already much brighter with Bucky by his side.

“Want any snacks?”

Bucky shook his head and replied a quite “no, thank you” before he dropped his bag on the kitchen table and brought out his homework. Clint joined him as well after throwing an apple at his friend, grinning and taking a big bite out of his own when he got a glare in retaliation. 

Rolling his eyes, Bucky heaved a sigh and took a bite out of his own apple, but a grin was playing at the edge of his lips, so Clint still counted it as a win.

They lapsed into silence as they studied, occasionally swapping tips and just helping each other in general, but Clint was starting to feel more and more tired as he sat there. He wasn’t keen to admit, but lately he hadn’t exactly been sleeping well, having weird dreams of the circus and a swordsman haunting his dreams. 

Whatever he was, it was unsettling to him and he was almost afraid to sleep out of fear for whatever it meant.

A yawn managed to sneak past his lips and Bucky quirked an eyebrow up at him, “Boring you, am I?”

“No, I think it’s really sexy how you write about atoms so fluently. Kind of sounds like you’re just making it all up though if I’m honest, Buck.”

“Like you doing math is any better.”

“Not all math is bad, just sum. You’ll see, it’s as easy as pi if you just give it a go!”

“Your puns are terrible, please stop talking.”

“Well you have to be pretty odd to be number one, so I think I’m doing okay.” Clint laughed loudly as Bucky groaned and dropped his head on the table. The laugh turning into a grin before he let out a yawn again and Bucky looked up at him with a quirked eyebrow.

“C’mon, pack up. I think if you sleep now, your puns might improve.” 

For once Clint with minimal grumbling, shoving his bags away. He could admit that he  _ did _ need sleep, and sleeping with Bucky always helped him. Bucky was warm, and safe, and no matter how much he denied to their friends, a total clinger. 

Clint  _ was _ his boyfriend, he should know how his boyfriend slept.

It was fairly easy going from there, going from the kitchen to the basement where Clint’s room was taking the least amount of time. Upon getting near enough, Clint immediately flopped onto his bed, trying to get comfy as Bucky rolled his eyes fondly and sat the end of the bed, taking Clint’s shoes off for him.

“You’re the best, babe.” Bucky merely gave another small smile in response and Clint’s heart lurched at the sight. Man. How on earth did he get so lucky to land someone like Bucky.

Bucky took off his own shoes and crawled up the bed to join Clint, easily moving the other around so that they were cuddled facing each other. It didn’t take long for Clint’s arms to wrap around Bucky’s waist, Bucky’s own wrapped around the other.

Resting his chin on Clint’s head, Bucky closed his eyes to get some rest himself when he felt Clint move around a little. He lifted his head to allow more wiggle room and felt a kiss on his jawline before Clint settled back into his original position, “Love you, Buck. You’re the best.”

Even though Clint couldn’t see his boyfriends face, he knew that he had a grin stretching across his face as he replied with the same sentiment, kissing Clint’s forehead before resting again.

Aw, man.

Clint was so completely gone on Bucky, but as they fell asleep together, he wasn’t quite convinced it was such a bad thing.

And yeah, his smile was a thing of Clint’s dreams, but so was the man himself.


End file.
